The present invention relates to joint couplings and, more particularly, to ways of axially coupling a pair of joints.
In numerous applications it is required to axially couple, or connect, two structural members, such as rods, tubes, pipes, bars and the like (hereinafter referred to collectively as "joints"). One technique for coupling a pair of joints involves permanently welding the two members together, which calls for the use of specialized skills and equipment and which results in a monolithic structure which cannot readily be altered or disassembled.
In many applications it is desirable to use fasteners of various types to couple the joints. While such structures are more readily altered than welded structures, the coupling, and subsequent uncoupling, of the joints usually requires specialized tools and/or considerable strength as well as a certain amount of skill on the part of the worker.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, ways of detachably and securely connecting a pair of joints which would be rapid and which could be effected manually without requiring the use of any tools or special skills, with disassembly possible without having to disconnect both ends of a joint, and which would result in a secure connection capable of withstanding vibrations, shocks and forces, both torsional and longitudinal, with the coupled joints acting substantially as if they were a single integral member.